


My Family

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Holmes Family [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: James starts asking questions about Q's family. (Q's P.O.V)Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in July 2013.





	My Family

Q's P.O.V

"Have you got any family?" James asked me one day, not long after we had started dating. Not everyone who works for MI6 has family. James certainly doesn't have anyone else and I didn't want to bring up the subject in case it was too sensitive for James.

"I have my mother and 2 older brothers, Mycroft, who is the eldest and Sherlock." I replied.

"What kind of names are Mycroft and Sherlock?"

"Old family names. I got lucky as Quentin is a relatively normal name."

"Will I ever get to meet them?" James asked. I was astounded. That sounded like serious relationship talk. We've been together for less than 2 months.

"Of course." I replied, leaving the room to go and make some calls.


End file.
